


Puppy’s Got A New Toy

by Krit



Series: The Education of Clary Fray [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Maia, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Massage, Multi, Objectification, Rough Sex, Sub Clary, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, switch jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Clary has her first meeting with Jace and Maia.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Clary Fray/Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland
Series: The Education of Clary Fray [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570066
Kudos: 59





	Puppy’s Got A New Toy

Clary walked up to the little brick house and rang the bell, feeling nervous and excited. She had her first appointment with Dr Lightwood’s brother Jace. She was lucky enough to be able to get an appointment just a few days after she called. She wore a pink sundress that barely reached her mid thigh. She had never worn it without leggings before. And certainly never without a bra or panties. But the doctor was right. It felt so much better. 

The door opened, and a man with gold hair and a beautiful smile greeted her. 

“You must be Clary! Oh, you are every bit as pretty as Izzy said.” She blushed as he pulled her inside. “Let me get a better look at you.” He said as he closed the door. He stepped close to her and took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs before sliding down to her neck, brushing over her throat, and finally down to her shoulders, squeezing tightly. Clary was trembling, her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt herself grow wet already. “Oh, she wasn’t exaggerating.” Jace grinned. “Don’t worry, Clary. I know just how to take care of you. Do you want me to help you?” Clary looked up at him and nodded. “Tell me.” He ordered. 

“I want you to help me, Jace. Please.”

“Good girl.” He grinned and took her face in his hands again before pressing a kiss to her lips. As she gasped, he slid his tongue into her mouth. When she moaned against his lips, he pulled away. He led her down the hall to a room that looked like any spa in New York. “Take off your dress and lay face down on the table.” He ordered as he began gathering small bottles from one of the shelves. She did as she was told, the sheet covering the table was soft against her skin. Warm slick hands slid over her shoulders, rubbing and squeezing. She moaned in relief. “Do you like that?” Jace asked her. 

“Yes.” She gasped. 

“Good. I need you to tell me when what I’m doing feels good, so I know how best to take care of you. Do you understand?” He slid his hands up, rubbing hard at the back of her neck before sliding down her back. 

“Yes.” She moaned. “That feels good. All of that. Your hands are so nice.”

Jace chuckled, kneading at the small of her back. “Thank you.” He said brightly. “You’re such a sweet little thing, aren’t you?” He slid his hands over the swell of her ass, squeezing and rubbing, pulling her cheeks apart and brushing his fingers over her crack before pulling back to squeeze and rub at her cheeks again. Clary was panting and arching into his touch. 

“That.” She said breathily. “That feels really good.” 

“Yeah?” He chuckled and slid his thumbs down, rubbing at the crease of her thighs as she spread her legs. “Do you want me to touch you, Clary?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes!” She whined. “Please touch me.”

“Where? You have to ask for the things you want. I don’t wanna guess wrong. I want to help you. Take care of you. You need to tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

Clary shivered and licked her lips. “I want... I want you to touch my...” she blushed bright red, her face burning. The embarrassment of trying to say it out loud making her dizzy and wet. “Please touch my pussy.” She gasped as he brushed a finger where she asked. “I want you to finger my cunt.” She moaned quietly, pressing her face into the massage table. 

“Good girl!” He said happily, pushing two fingers inside of her. “See what happens to good little sluts? You get what you want.” He thrust his fingers in and out of her, rubbing against her gspot as his thumb rubbed her clit. She cried out, moaning into the table as she pushed back. “Are you gonna come for me, Clary? Come for me. Come on my fingers like a good little slut.” He squeezed her ass with his free hand, grinning as her cunt twitched and squeezed around his fingers. “Good girl!” He purred. He pulled his hands away and turned her head to face him. When he pressed his wet fingers to her lips, she opened her mouth and let him push them in, tasting herself, she moaned and sucked on his fingers. He tangled his fingers in her hair, tugging gently. She moaned louder at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her. She looked up at him as he pulled his fingers away. 

“Will you... I mean... are you gonna fuck me?” She asked quietly. 

“I just did.” He laughed. 

“No...” she groaned. “I mean... will you...”

“What do mean, Clary? Tell me what you need.”

“I need your cock!” Clary moaned. “I want you to fuck me with your cock.”

“I dunno.” Jace smirked. “It’s pretty big. Izzy told me you were a virgin until a few days ago. Are you sure you can take it?”

“I took your sister’s whole hand!” Clary whined. “I can take it. I need it! Please! Please fuck me!” Her face was burning and her eyes were watering. 

“Okay.” He said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll take care of you, baby.” He stepped back behind her and pulled her down the table so she was bent over it, her toes not quite touching the floor. He pulled his cock out and pushed into her. He hadn’t been bragging. His cock was huge. Not as big as Izzy’s hand, but she had also stretched her more first. And Jace didn’t waste time. He started thrusting his hips hard and fast in a steady rhythm, his hands a bruising grip on her thighs as he held them open. Clary let out soft little grunts every time he slammed inside, her eyes rolling back as she rode out the wave of pleasure. She almost didn’t hear the front door open, and a woman’s voice call out. 

“In here, babe!” Jace called out, not breaking his stride. “I’m with a client.”

“Oh, right!” The voice was at the door now. “Is this the little slut your sister sent us?” 

“Yeah.” Jace chuckled. “She’s a needy little thing.”

Maia stepped up to the side of the table and tangled her fingers in Clary’s hair, jerking her head up sharply. “Well, hello, little slut. Aren’t you cute? Does my husband’s cock feel good in your greedy little cunt?” Clary whimpered and looked up at her. She was beautiful. Sharp eyes and an almost bored smirk on her face. She let out a little whimper and Maia tugged her hair again. “I asked you a question, slut.” She said sharply, as Jace gave a particularly hard thrust, slamming into her, making her cry out loudly. 

“Yes!” She shouted. “It feels so good!” 

Maia chuckled and released her hair, letting her head fall back down to the table. 

“How does her cunt feel?” She asked Jace. 

“Oh, it’s perfect.” He moaned, pulling out. “Here, see for yourself.”

Clary whimpered and clenched around nothing, gasping softly as Maia’s hand rubbed over her wet swollen lips. 

“She’s fucking soaked!” She laughed. “What have you been doing to her?” 

“Almost nothing! She practically showed up like that.”

Clary grunted as Maia shoved three fingers inside of her. “Oh, fuck! Izzy was right. This bitch was made to be fucked.”

“That is not how she phrased it!” Jace laughed. 

“Yeah, well, you and your sister are too nice.” She scoffed before grabbing his hair with her free hand and kissing him hard. She twisted her other fingers, thrusting them roughly. “Fuck.” She growled, pulling back from her husband and smirking at Clary. “I can feel you gushing over my hand. You like that, baby slut?”

Clary gasped in a breath. “Yes.” She answered quietly, humiliation making her face red and her cunt wet. 

Maia pulled away and stepped in front of her again, grabbing her jaw with her wet hand. “Have you ever eaten pussy before, baby slut?”

“No.” Clary whimpered. 

“Do you want to?”

“Yes!”

Maia scoffed and looked back at Jace. “You haven’t taught her manners yet?”

Jace shrugged, rubbing the head of his cock against Clary’s clit, making her whimper and try to push back onto it. But she had no leverage. “You know I’m a pushover.” He said, sliding his cock over her hole, and up along the crack of her ass. “Plus, she may be the biggest slut in New York, but she’s still new. I was easing her into it.”

Maia snorted. “No, you were playing with our new toy instead of breaking it in like a good puppy.” 

Jace laughed. “Sorry Mistress.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. 

Maia rolled her eyes fondly. “Brat. I’ll deal with you later.” She turned back to Clary. “When a good slut needs something, they beg. Say please, and convince me that you want it, and if you beg pretty enough, I might be nice enough to let you have it. Understand?”

Clary let out a soft whine and nodded. “Yes.” She gasped, biting her lip. 

“Now. Let’s try that again. Do you want something?”

“May I please eat your pussy?” She moaned. “I need to taste you. I need it so bad. I- I’ve never done it before but... but I can learn! I can be so good for you. Pleasesit on my face and use my mouth.” She was panting and writhing as much as her position allowed. Maia smirked and rubbed her thumb over Clary’s wet bottom lip. “Okay, baby slut. I guess I let you lick me.” She turned her head. “Flip her over, puppy. And stop fucking teasing her. Get her on her back and fuck her ‘til she screams, do you understand me?”

Jace moaned and lifted Clary up, turning her over and pushing her down on her back. “You sure you want her distracted like that?” He spread her legs and pushed them up, rubbing his cock against her cunt as she whimpered and tried to move her hips. 

“That’s the point. I wanna see how well she can focus. Now do as you’re told.” She pushed off her pants and climbed onto the table, straddling Clary’s face and reaching under her to grab a handful of her hair. “You’re not going to be any good at it, but I still want you to try.” She sighed happily as Clary’s tongue licked against her, and smirked at the yelp that tore out of her as Jace fucked back into her, hard and fast. 

“Fucking hell.” Jace groaned, rubbing his hands up and down Clary’s torso as he fucked her. His hands slick with massage oil again. He touched every inch of skin he could reach, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples, rubbing her clit with one hand as the other wrapped around her throat. Not squeezing. Just helping Maia hold her as she rubbed her cunt against Clary’s tongue. “How’s her mouth?” He groaned, hooking her leg up over his shoulder. 

“Mmmm. Not too bad. So goddamn soft and wet, she gets points from trying. Oh! And enthusiasm. Fuck!” She growled. 

Clary was a moaning trembling mess. Her body was lit up with so many sensations, she didn’t know what to focus on. She licked and sucked at Maia’s clit, no clue what she was doing, but intoxicated by the taste of it. By the feeling of being held down and used. Jace’s cock was brutal, slamming into her at just the right angle. She gripped the edge of the table as her body shook with the force of it, and the swell of her next orgasm. 

“That’s it baby. Oh,  fuck ! She gets even tighter when she comes. Just clenches down on my cock like she can’t get enough.”

“She can’t.” Maia laughed and swung herself back up and off of Clary, hopping off the table. “She’s got real potential. I think if we train her just right, she’ll be perfect.” She rubbed her thumb over Clary’s swollen, wet lips before pushing it into her mouth. “Finish up, puppy. I want you to come on her.” She purred, removing her thumb and sliding her hand over Clary’s throat. “You’re going to be such a good little girl for us, aren’t you? Our perfect little whore. Is that what you want, baby slut?” She tightened her grip just slightly, and Clary keened. 

“Yes! Yes, please!”

Jace groaned and pulled out, coming on her stomach and chest. His hand slid over her, rubbing it into her skin. Her face grew hot and she squirmed on the table. Jace pressed his wet fingers to her lips and she sucked them into her mouth greedily, moaning at the taste. 

“Oh yeah.” She heard Maia chuckle. “She’s perfect. Now get over here and get me off.”

~

When Clary left the house on undsteady feet with a grin on her face and come drying on her skin under her dress, she had appointments booked with the couple every week for the next month. Once a week with them, and once a week with Doctor Lightwood. It wasn’t going to be enough. Maia had given her a list of day to day instructions, as well as rules for her next appointment. She wondered if Simon would be willing to help her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
